hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky H. Graham (S4-S1)
Becky Hamilton-Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Becky Hamilton-Graham is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is one of the two main characters from Eternal Love, his original story. Character History “I am sick and tired being treated like this. All of my life was doing things her (Mercy Blackwood) way, and this is where gets is me: on a bloody floor of someplace about to be slaughtered. I’m sick of this shit!” - Becky Hamilton-Graham Early Life Becky Hamilton would never know who her parents were or if there was anyone else in her family. Unknown to her, her father was a retired and infamous mafia enforcer. She never knew anything about why she was part-vampire. She was born in this world as a hybrid of being half-human and half-vampire or commonly known as a Dhampir. She still had some of the common vampiric weakness albeit with some better resilience towards them and had no bloodlust. This allowed Becky to be welcomed into the vampiric community, but she knew that the vampires knew she was still human and couldn’t be trusted. However she became an object of obsession of many vampires because of her human blood running through her veins. Becky would surely have died without Mercy Blackwood being around her. Becky, at the age of ten, was roaming around in a city park at late one night and she saw then came over to Mercy and several of her half-blooded vampiric servants; they were weaker then pure-blooded vampires, but were still animalistic then pure-blooded vampires and needed constant a flow of fresh blood. Because she could see that Mercy was a vampire, Mercy had sheltered Becky from the harsh world outside and eventually Becky had told Mercy’s mother that she was different as well, seeing her vampiric face under her normal face. Becky lived with Mercy and her mother in their Queens apartment complex ever since she could remember. Mercy treated her around like a little sister. However there were times where Becky felt otherwise. She was also Mercy’s personal servant and has to lure her non-vampiric victims for her, a job she hated to do. By her twenties and enrolled in a college in Manhattan, where she would meet someone just like her, only she didn’t know of it. Life with the Blackwoods One night in the fall of 2006, upon finishing her history 101 class, Becky was falling behind because of her professor whom seemed harsh on her then normal. After a conversation between the professor, Becky, and another student named Bento Wolfe (whom was suffering the same problem), Derek Graham, a star student, went on to speak to Becky and talk to her afterwards, telling her that she didn’t need to take anything from anyone. Afterwards she walks to where she would greet Mercy, whom did not like to be greeted, and went with her to find Mercy some food, as her Dhampir abilities allowed her to see who was human and who was not. She assists Mercy in finding her prey and waits it out our in killing her prey. That night Becky went with Mercy back to their house where she went to her apartment and slept for the night. The next day, Becky had some breakfast while she did some homework and listen to the news, and saw that on the news, Carter Barlow was on another big case that was apparently gruesome. Becky switches it off and heard Mercy come in, where they talked for a moment before Becky went back to her homework, with Mercy watched and occasionally helped her out. When Becky was finish she joined Mercy in the “entertainment room”. In actuality it was a room filled with a lot of human subjects. They were usually hung upside down and beaten to a bloody pulp like a punching bag, but there times where the humans were force to do disgusting things to each other much to the vampires’ amusement. Becky felt utterly repulse to what she saw in that room, but she kept locked up until the time was to come to cry it all out, but she couldn’t as she was force to stay until Mercy had grabbed one of the humans to drink. Derek One night before her History 101 class, Becky had gone to get her dinner at the campus cafeteria when she seen Derek beside her, whom began to talk with her, seeing that she was eating light. The both of them began to talk over Becky’s light meal, in which Derek gives her his hamburger, and he finds out that Becky eats light because she barley has any money to pay for food. Before Derek could really speak to her about that, they are then greeted by Bento Wolfe and his girlfriend, Ariel O'Doherty. The four of them talked for a bit before Bento and Ariel headed away, while Derek continued to speak with Becky and they quietly ate. The both of them would often look at each other and smile before going back in eating their food while reading the newspapers students had left. When Becky saw that there was one French fry left and at the same time Derek went to grab it as well. They both touch each other’s hand and laughed, before Derek says she could have it. The both of them noticed that the time went by, and they ended up missing their college history class. Derek makes Becky become aware that she could go to the college’s president and state her case that her History 101 professor continues to harness her. Becky agrees to go with him to the president’s office and heads with him, while unknown to them, several people watched them. One Night of Hell Derek and Becky arrived at the college president’s office, only to see it was closed for now and was to be open later. They both had taken a seat on the wooden bench apart from each other, with Becky taking out and doing some homework while Derek tried to work up some courage to speak to her. When Derek had checked for the time with his watch, Becky chuckles to how corny he looked when he did so. At same time, another voice spoke and both Derek and Becky headed out of the area, knowing someone was watching. After reaching back to the cafeteria, they stopped when they both saw appearing before them, Drach, a servant under Jasmine Blackwood, and his goons. Derek and Drach began to trash talk with each other, before Drach swiftly grabbed Derek and they began to brutally fight. As Drach had begun to beat him up, Becky went to take on the vampiric goons, smashing a chair over one’s back and using mace on a muscle bound vampire. She quickly uses a piece of the broken table, impaling the muscle bound vampire in the heart which kills him in a gruesome way. Becky tosses Derek one of the muscle bound vampire’s rib bones. Right before Derek was about to slay his first vampire, the woman in the group pulls out a tranquilizer pistol and shot both Becky and Derek, rending the both of them unconscious. When Becky had awaken, she saw she was in a meat locker with Drach, who berates her because she was the human pet of Mercy Blackwood and tells her of what Mercy and her mother really do. Explaining to her, Becky finds out that Mercy was the Los Demonio Muertos or The Demon Dead, which is a well-known secret society for vampires, heir. Drach also explains that he wants to weaken the Los Demonio Muertos by first, taking out Becky and then attacks her. Becky had grabbed a meat hook and began to swipe at her attacker, only for him to be too fast for her. She sends the meat hook flying into the shoulder of Drach, who bellows in pain, and then Becky ripped it out of him before she began to hack into Drach's shoulder. Becky raises the meat hook for a killing blow when she is stopped by Tyler Irving (formally Blackwood). She then heads off to find Derek, whom was sexually assaulted by a ‘psycho vamp bitch’ or PVB, and finds him, taking down PVB with a punch. The two of them exited out of the room to see more vampires around before they known it, Tyler exploded out from the stairwell, killing the vampires and leads them to safety back to his apartment. Love Blossoming and More Training The following day, Tyler and Becky talked for most of the morning. Later in the late afternoon, Derek and Becky began to talk, learning about each other's pasts and how long had they known that they were half-vampires. They both headed outside where they saw Tyler in his chair, watching his show. They walked out of the apartment and head up to the roof, and Derek used his strength to kick the doorway down. The two of them sat on the edge of the building, looking at the people below, and began to talk about their lives for some time, until they noticed that sundown was approaching fast. After their talk with each other, both Derek and Becky felt something spark and it led to them making out before going beyond that and having sex for the first time (which unknown to them led to Becky becoming pregnant with their daughter). However the following day, Tyler dropped them off at the apartment of Gabriel Hoss, a former mafia enforcer and known to be hard to kill, and left them there. Hoss, however, was not pleased with this but nevertheless continued to train the young couple, and actually proved to be a better teacher and mentor then Tyler was. Over the next month and close to New Years 2006, he would train them into becoming formable fighting machines. They would also learn about Hoss, finding out that he did not agree upon on a hit he was supposed to make, and was apparently lived after being shot (as he puts it) like Tony Montana. Assault on the Blackwood Complex After gaining enough training and learning about what Jasmine Blackwood was planning on doing, the three of them launched a full-on assault on the Blackwood Apartment Complex in Queens on the night of December 31st 2006. While Derek had went off and gotten into a fight with vampiric-like mobsters, Becky had gone off to face off against werewolf-like mobsters. It was on this night that Francis Rizzi, the son of mafia don Joseph Rizzi, had struck a deal with Jasmine to fully put-out drugs that create man made vampires and werewolves, by using their genes and turning it into a “Super ‘Roid” drug. Becky was able to defeat the Mafia Werewolves through her own sheer brutality and headed towards where Jasmine’s apartment was, joining Derek with Hoss covering them from the hallway. The couple begins to battle Jasmine and Mercy (who Becky goes to fight). Both Jasmine and Derek fought brutally with even Jasmine tossing Derek out of the window and he had landed on a patio several floors down. However PVB was here as well along with Mercy, they were now double-teaming Becky until Derek was able to come back up from his fight with Jasmine. Derek dealt with both women, then went back to check up on Becky. The both of them began to regroup and reload their weapons when a lone vampire to attack them. Hoss killed the vampire; they noticed that Jasmine was getting away to the roof where she would escape by helicopter. Derek goes to give chase when Becky stopped him and goes after herself. Arming herself with a Stinger missile launcher from the Blackwood complex’s armory, Becky raced to the rooftop where she shot the vampires guarding it and locked onto the helicopter Jasmine was already escaping from and fired, watching one of her reasons for torment gone within a moment. She then headed back to rejoin Derek, who shared a passionate moment before seeing that Hoss was now gone. They headed out of the building and when they exited, they saw that Hoss had left two MetroCards for them, with Derek commenting that he was magic. Derek and Becky had made sure their weapons were hidden inside their clothing and once they were, they walked towards the train station to head away to some place. However they were unaware that Tyler (whom witnessed his mother’s death) was following them as was Mercy. One Last Fight The both of them arrive at a train station that heads to Coney Island and waited for the train on the platform. They are soon greeted by Tyler, whom without any warning at all attacks Derek and Becky. The couple is able to best Tyler for a moment, but before Tyler out rights calls Becky something and she quickly rushes him, and then begins to kick him in the chest. Derek pulls Becky away, trying to calm her down after she had lost it on Tyler and began to head over to the train platform on the other side of the tracks. Tyler however gets up, looking worn out and still pissed, attacks them from behind. Becky falls to the tracks, and Derek goes to try and grab her but Tyler grabbed him and flung him over to the other platform. Tyler jumped over and grabbed a trash can, heaving it over his head and down to his shoulders while walking towards Derek. Before he could do something, two shots rang out, hitting him, and Tyler turns to see Becky, whom had gotten to platform to her gun in time and shot him. He tossed the trash can towards her, knocking her away. Derek speared Tyler with the both of them crashing back onto the tracks. A loud train was heard and both saw that a speeding train was heading right their way. Becky watched as Tyler prepared to kill his former student and friend by bear hugging him, as well as locking his feet around his leg, so Derek couldn’t get away. However, learning to fight dirty from Hoss, a swift headbutt later Derek was free, allowing Derek to get free. The train was coming at breakneck speed and with no signs of stopping, Derek was able to take out his Stevens 311R Lupara shotgun and shoot Tyler in the chest before super jumping back onto the platform where Becky was. Tyler screamed in angry as the train hits him, splattering him all over tracks and ending the unbalanced vampire’s life. As they thought the battle was over, Mercy appeared and began to taunt them but before unveiling a big bombshell: Tyler was not her brother. As she explains to them, Jasmine did something never seen; she had taken a random vampire living with them and warped his mind into believing he was a Blackwood. However it was starting to affect his mind and was becoming what she made him, though to Jasmine it was all just a game to her. Derek and Becky attacked Mercy, whom quickly vamps out and attacks the train driver who had come out to see what had happened. Mercy dropped the train driver and quickly went over to Derek and grabbed a hold of him and flung him into the train, with him crashing through it and into the train car. Derek gotten back up, seeing Mercy being brutally beaten down by Becky and stopped her before she could do more. As the two began to walk away, arms holding each other, the ground started to rumble and started to shake. With the entranceway blocked off from the earthquake, Derek headed over to the train’s conductor booth and entered it, not before seeing a glimpse that Mercy was under the rubble and not moving. Once he started it up, Becky entered the train and he began to drive the train out of the station just as it began to collapse around them. Derek was driving a train towards elsewhere the earthquake continued to shake everything, showing no signs of stopping as did Derek. Peace Several months after the New Year’s Quake, life went on for New Yorkers even though people still were shaken over what had transpired. For Becky and Derek, through the madness that happened that night, they had literally escaped into the light and now had gotten to a point in their lives where they saw and knew that they were now safe and sound from the evil that once haunted them. They were now living together, and were residing in a nice apartment located in an apartment building, next to the Coney Island boardwalk. By early Spring, with only just a priest present, they had both gotten married at a local church and were now husband and wife, but most importantly, Becky was now a mother to be which had stunned Derek when he had learnt the news of this. One morning after waking up to the sounds of a Spring morning and checking up on Becky and their unborn daughter, Derek had heard a knock on the apartment doorway and opened up to see Hoss, whom had tracked them down. After celebrating the fact Mercy was dead from the Quake of New York, Derek and Becky learnt from Hoss something about their unborn daughter. She was to be fully immortal, and would be a non-vampire. He talks with his former students some more before he gives Derek a card, which tells him to go a place of business called Bambino's Auto Repair Service, and Derek heads off to this business. Becky was looking out the window when a Chrysler 300C had drove up to the building and saw Derek get out. He greets Becky from his new car and scaled up the building like a parkour performer, where he explains to her what he had gotten as a present. With their newfound car thus ensuring their freedom to live elsewhere, the married couple began to think what their lives. While they had to know things were safe for now, they knew that when their daughter Christine Graham was born, trouble was bound to come from them and their daughter. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Pit Stop During the second week of August 2010, Derek was battling a case of insomnia, apparently caused from absorbing too much of the sun's rays and since the heat was starting to become unbearable, it was likely the cause of his insomnia. During the night of Thursday the 12th, both him and Becky had gone for a walk around the city to ease his insomnia by working of some this absorbed energy, thus making him able to fall asleep. However they were jumped in parking lot near Coney Island and were almost victims to a crime when they were saved by The Punisher (formally known as Frank Castle), a infamous mass murdering vigilante that targeted all sorts of crime, who killed two of their attackers and injured the third, allowing the couple to get away. Afterwards Derek and Becky headed back to their apartment where they had morning breakfast and Becky suggested that they should take a vacation, which Derek seemed to agree with even if he believe that money was tight at the moment but figured he should spent it for the family. They packed up clothing and Derek drives his family towards their destination, Orlando, Florida. By mid-day, and knowing they needed some rest, Derek drives into the town of Crystal Lake where he driven to the Lake Crystal Resort and checked themselves in. Derek, Becky, and Christi took most of the time to rest and relax, while they gotten to know the people around there. Later that night, both Derek and Becky had figured they needed some alone time and were in process of making love in the shower, only for someone to spy on them. Derek had gone and taken care of the problem; he had personally attack the creep who had watched them. The next day, Becky was needed of some blood and both Derek and Becky left while Christi was placed in the nursery for the time being. By the time they arrived back, a storm had passed through the town and Derek and Becky stayed with their daughter in the nursery while they stayed with one of the kids there, Josh, and the nursery's watcher, Amy Strickland whom they gotten to know the Grahams the night before. New Allies They stayed mostly with their daughter as well as Whitney Miller, Amy, and Josh for a few hours or so until Amanda Young herself entered the day care, looking her and Jason's son (sometime after Eric Matthews' test, she and John Kramer had gone to Crystal Lake where they recruited Jason, which lead to an attraction between her and Jason and then after their Crystal Lake game, her and Jason had sex which led to the birth of Joshua "Josh" Voorhees). However the Crystal Lake Police Department arrived at the resort along with a convoy of Universal Soldiers to assist with the capture of Amanda after she was reported to have been spotted on the premises and the Universal Soldiers have been brought along as a precaution in case Jason was present, in light of the magnitude of his last few documented mass murder rampages. Jason himself was soon back and having made his way to the resort in time to protect his family from the threats coming their way. Derek provided himself as a distraction for himself and his family, as well as the Voorhees family to escape. Derek was captured by the UniSols where he would be kept prisoner overnight. Becky had kept Christi safe and sound, while she waited for Derek to come back. The next morning, Derek escapes from his hold-up and was able to get back to his family, heading towards the Voorhees manor. Unfortunately the UniSols had tracked him and followed him to the manor where they laid to waste most of the manor, forcing the Grahams to escape with their lives in-tact though Satan's Killer having been shot apart by the heavy firepower of the UniSols and Derek called Bambino for a new ride. They both headed back to the Voorhees family, knowing they would need help like them and assisted them in escaping the CLPD and the UniSols and Derek drove them to the Crystal Lake docks where they boarded a yacht, sailing off to an unknown destination. Little did the Grahams know, it would led them back to New York City. New Threats and Allies Arriving in New York, the Grahams were met with a problem, a drug dealing happening on the docks where they arrived and soon enough, Jason had gone off to slaughter as many criminals as he could. However, at that very moment, The Punisher had arrived, slaughtering those in his way as well, engaging a firefight with Elias Voorhees and leading to the death of Frankie Rizzi, the son of the head of a powerful crime family, at Jason's hands. Though they were able to get away form the chaos, Derek decided to help the group out by stashing at their apartment after Jason, Amanda and Josh gotten lost in the city. While Derek took Elias and Dylan to Bambino's shop to get some weapons, Becky tended to people in the apartment while caring for Christi. However, Mercy Blackwood had tracked them down and tried to kill them with her lackies of hers. When they failed, Mercy herself tried to attack them but, due to her vampiric status, she had to be invited in first. Becky waited for Derek to return, and when he did, he believe they were safe for the most part until Agent Victor Hauer found them and they had to make a run for it. Afterwards, they were able to escape back to Satan's Killer Mrk. II where Jack Hansen, one of the group members, went his own way and now they were driving aimlessly around Brooklyn before getting helped by Callie Ronan, a secret agent of 7th Sanctum (who protected people from supernatural occurrences, as well as hunted myths and legends). After assisting in getting the demon Callie had gotten, Derek and crew were treated to a safe spot. Once there, they handed Christi to Jillian E. Hansen, Jack's sister, and she would watch over her while Derek and Becky went to a well-needed love making session. However, afterwards, Derek and Becky were resting and after getting Christi, the family encountered a mysterious young man who teleports them to Texas. Lost, the Grahams found Jason and family and re-grouped with them as they were being attacked by another family, whose son strangely looked liked Derek. They were able to get away but the other family followed and tried to kill them once again before Derek was able to get them out of there, heading out of Texas. Meeting the Father-In-Law It wasn't long before the Grahams arrived in Los Angeles with Jason and family, and rested up inside a abandon warehouse. Derek and Becky stayed with Christi and Josh while Amanda, Jason, Jabriel Voorhees (who had teleported them and Jason's cousin), and Jenna Spirtas (Jabriel's girlfriend and the daughter of one of Jason's survivors, Tina Shepard) had went off to find players for a test that Amanda would be overseeing, something to do with a horror based film series that was based on the Jigsaw murders and were more or less untasteful to the killings. It wasn't before long until something happened inside the warehouse, an intruder had gotten inside. Derek went to deal with the intruder whom told him he was his father, and when Elias confirmed this fact, Derek was stunned by accepted the fact. When they gotten back, the gang was being attacked by one crime boss Clarence J. Boddicker and his gang of thugs, as well as Mangler, the rogue Yautja having made his way to Los Angeles. Following a battle with Boddicker's gang and Mangler, Derek gotten out of there and drove them around LA before they passed by the Matthews residence, where Amanda took notice to what looked like Daniel Matthews and his acquaintances being abducted by criminals. Amanda, grateful for Daniel saving her life during the Traphouse ordeal, decided to try to save Daniel, with the trail leading to the American Elite Hunting chapter on the outskirts of town. Becky, along with Derek, Amanda, Jason, and several others went inside the AEHC where Derek and Becky looked for Daniel and the others kidnapped along with him. Going through the torture chamber cells, they found nothing only to find that The Punisher was there as well, quickly heading out and it wasn't before long until Derek found out that Becky was pregnant, now going along five months and also signs of her needing more and more blood was a factor as well as her pregnancy was needed of blood dependency. Regular Appearance Becky Hamilton-Graham stands at five feet and four inches tall, and weighs somewhere between one hundred and ten to one hundred and twenty pounds. She has a slim body type that’s blessed with a curvaceous figure. Notably, she does have scarring around her body but due to her half-vampire nature, most of the scarring becomes faded away. She has long blond hair and green eyes. Becky is often wearing simple causal street clothing. Trademark Gear In terms of equipment, Becky has in her possession a couple of weapons that she has much familiarly in using. However she does like to use knives which she favors the most as her knife skills are deadly and expert-like. Image:Reverse Kahr K9.jpg|Becky's Kahr K9 pistol. Image:Becky's Bow.jpg|Becky's Bow. Image:Chainsword.jpg|Becky's sword and chainsaw combo, the Chainsword. Becky's first weapon is a reverse two-tone 9mm Kahr K9 pistol. She uses for normal protection, finding the handling of the compact pistol to be swift and easy. Her next weapons were two gifts received from Bambino, and Becky would find out that the first of the two was a customize bow and arrow set. Becky's Bow is slim, extremely lightweight, and highly durable. It is made from hi-tech materials and can’t be detected by metal detectors and is nearly unbreakable. It can hold up to six arrows in its arrow holster. The second of her two gifts was something that Bambino made called the Chainsword. A Chainsword, as the name suggests, is a chainsaw-like weapon, and is essentially a sword with powered teeth running along the blade like that of a chainsaw, thus Becky could make use of monomolecular-edged and otherwise razor sharp teeth. The weapon makes an angry buzzing sound as the teeth spin around, intensifying into a high pitched scream as they grind into armour, metal, or human flesh. Powers Being born as a Dhampir, Becky possesses the innate abilities in spotting a vampire and resilience towards vampiric weaknesses, as well as processing incredible athleticism, and strength, agility, stamina, and endurance that equals her to a peak athletic human, which also makes her a good hand-to-hand combatant. Becky is also human; she could be affected with mortal wounds. However she is partially immortal and could heal from any of her wounds with her regenerative ability as long the wounding is not severe. The more severe the wounding the longer it would take to heal. It also heightens her tolerance towards pain and does give her scarring, but not too serve ones. While Becky requires blood and must need it like taking medicine, she does not crave it like other vampires. She only drinks from animal blood from a meat shop or if possible from blood banks. Either type of blood will strengthen her. If Becky drinks someone’s blood enough, they would turn into a mutated vampire of sorts caused from her Dhampir physiology, thus not allowing them to become a full blooded vampire as they would have the strengths and slight weaknesses of a vampire. Becky also has a slight aversion to direct sunlight, but it will not destroy her only weaken her after being in the sunlight for a long while, and is unaffected by crucifixes and other holy objects. Category:Daywalker Vampires Category:Hunters